Northern Dragons of Chron
by Nezumi1
Summary: Middle Earth has fallen on troubled times. Can Legolas save the people from themselves? Lots of Leggie ^.^
1. Council of Hobbits

Northern Dragons of Chron  
By Nezumi  
Chapter One: Council of Hobbits  
  
_In Rivendell, the Council gathers. In the years since the reign of Evil, Elrond, the ruling elf, holds Council. Arwen will linger in the shadows, supporting of her father, for she longs to meddle in Middle Earth's matters. From quadrant of the map some come, every race is represented… to the best of the Council's knowledge. And that is what they pride. Knowledge.__  
__  
__Common Speech is the only permittance of language to use at the table less it be vulgar—in which Case the entire Council would then know of your incivility. The attempt for democracy or a republic need so far been in vain, for the Council members, more oft than not, were the rulers themselves. Whenever Men are present—power, sadly enough, will preside.__  
__  
__Merry Brandybuck, not surprisingly, came from the Shire to vouch for Brandy Hall, and all of Buckland. Mr. Brandybuck was accompanied endlessly by the chatty Pippin Took, as the two were great friends, as they did happen to live through their journeys as of yet. Truthfully, as well, the East Road wasn't quite so frightening. Often, they'd wait for another Hobbit to join them on the Brandywine Bridge. Now, this character, he was the most unlikely and too-likely hobbit coming from the rest of the Shire to Rivendell—Sam Gamgee. Rosie would wave a farewell as he rode off on his pony, his daughter waved from the Bill, the Old Pony. The three friends would unite upon the bridge and journey to the Council Meeting. __  
__  
__On this particular year—all was not well in the Shire. No, indeed, all was not well in all of Middle Earth either. And North-East of Rivendell a battle raged…_   
  
.-*-.  
  
A.N. This is my first Lord of the Rings 'fic, so give me any corrections I should have, please? This is after the trilogy, if its not apparent (which I hope it is). Tell me if someone becomes _way _out of character.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien. I only hope I am doing 'fic justice to them! Please don't sue me! (I'm broke anyway…)   
  
E-Mail messy@usa.com  
  
P.S. Sorry about the format. FF.net isn't being nice at the moment, nor is my computer. I hope it isn't too annoying.   
  



	2. A Curious Meeting

**Northern Dragons of Chron****  
****By Nezumi ****  
****Chapter Two: A Curious Meeting**  
  
_On this particular year—all was not well in the Shire. No, indeed, all was not well in all of Middle Earth either. And North-East of Rivendell a battle raged…_  
  
Fearlessly, Gimli and Legalos, the two re-knowned friends of dwarf-elf peace, battled the Orcs, the ugliest of ugly things, When they should have been on their way to the Council—their words always were taken as the words of a higher being. Surely the two of a friendship no other elf and dwarf had yet to achieve had wisdom? Their travels extended that of all the Rangers, expeditions set out within a week of their return to Rivendell. They wouldn't have lingered as long, except for the stories and little children begging and pleading.   
  
Their party consisted mostly of dwarves at least for this journey of underground caverns of glistening mithril. It was rumored amongst the Commoners that Legalos knew more of rock, minerals, and caves than many dwarves, whispers also contained such that said Gimli was the most well-learned dwarves in trees and the most musical of all the dwarves—furthermore he had the stealth just short of matching his friend. Many 'a young elf liked to tug at his frizzy beard in their towns. Such things did not grow on their kind!   
  
They were attacked, in the company of 12 dwarves, 2 men, and their leaders—Gimli and Legalos, while night fell. And their was but one archer.   
  
-----------------------  
  
Far away, in a land I should not name, stood a girl, cladden in pants of tanned leather and black top. She was a normal on all accounts it seemed, residing upon a farm. A rein drooped over her shoulder. 'Bless you, Mr. Moon,' she told the short white horse. A mere 15 hands, yet fast steed—still it was almost too tall for the young lady. 'The Archery Match will be held tomorrow, for money in the city. I shall use trusty here. He's served me well—and he passed check-in. Mrs. Galbasi will be so proud.'  
  
Mrs. Galbasi was her guardian, recently diagnosed with cancer, the elderly woman would not live to December. Sad new for the girl indeed, her family all dead, she had nowhere else to live. Taking her aim at a rag tied to a fencepost, she concentrated. The bow of her ancestors… Mr. Moon looked up from his grass. An arrow of her ancestors… she let out a breath and loosened the string, searing across the air, the scene changed about her and the bow. Its Plexiglas shattered in the pure whiteness, given the time, she would have cried, until she realized in her hands was a wooden one with ancient carvings and her family emblem etched into the birch, she supposed. Mr. Moon was lost, and a tired girl was brought into a foreign land, and yet, she was home.  
  
A young man, or so he seemed to her, bowed out his legs as an arrow came flying for him at a place he would rather have liked to keep in eternity for the sake of having children… 'Who the hell are you?' she cried and a blonde-white haired man rubbed his eyes. Had she not appeared from nothing? He too was stunned as she leveled a bow at him, as he raised his own. To his horror, she loosened the string and an arrow whizzed through the air and struck, not him as he believed it was intended, but into the throat of an orc. Trying to keep his composure and senses about, as the girl approached him, he observed confusion. _She's rather short,_ he noted; too short to be an Elf or Man, but not short enough to be a Dwarf, and _certainly_ not a hobbit. Another arrow seared past his ear, she had struck another orc.   
  
Regaining awareness of the present task at hand, once again Legalos began shooting orcs. Back to back, two archers shot until their fingers were bloody. An axe slew the last of the band, and suddenly one of the archers began to feel herself fading. Nonetheless, she inquired of her partner, 'Where am I? Who are you? _What_ are you? And when d—' The green eyes glazed over at a much more rapid pace than expected and she fell right into the elf's arms. A sigh escaped her pale lips before she tumbled into complete blackness.   
  
.-*-.  
  
A.N. *Happy dances* I got FF.net to cooperate. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review with praise, flames, or whatever! Danke. Another note: If you think Legalos is a little out of character… I mean him to be! I thought it would be funny as I pictured him quite puzzled. ^.^   
  
Disclaimer I don't anyone but this new girl. I won't tell you the name… yet.  
  
E-Mail messy@usa.com   
  



End file.
